goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Don Ameche
Don Ameche was an American actor. Biography Born Dominic Amici in Kenosha, Wisconsin, Ameche had his first acting role standing in for an actor in Excess Baggage. He made his film debut in 1935 and became recognised for his leading role as the titular character in The Story of Alexander Graham Bell. A popular romantic lead in such films as Heaven Can Wait and Down Argentine Way, Ameche also appeared frequently on television and as a radio performer. Appearing in films for the entirety of his acting career, Ameche made a notable appearance as Mortimer Duke in Trading Places as well as having an Academy Award winning turn as Art Selwyn in Cocoon (a part he reprised for the sequel). Ameche passed away in 1993. Singing Ameche sang many times in his extensive career, often in his early films such as You Can't Have Everything, Alexander's Ragtime Band and The Singing Musketeer, in which he played the leading role of Gascon D'Artagnan. Ameche would later appear in a number of stage musicals and originated such roles as Steve Canfield in Silk Stockings, Max Grady in Goldilocks and Henry in Henry, Sweet Orient. He also sang several times in his Award winning role in Cocoon. Film One in a Million (1936) *Who's Afraid of Love? (duet) You Can't Have Everything (1937) *Afraid to Dream (solo) *Afraid to Dream (second reprise)(solo) *Please Pardon Us, We're in Love (reprise) In Old Chicago (1937) *Sweet Genevieve Happy Landing (1938) *A Gypsy Told Me (reprise)(solo) Alexander's Ragtime Band (1938) *Now it Can Be Told (solo) *Easter Parade (solo) The Singing Musketeer (1939) *Song of the Musketeers (contains solo lines) *My Lady (solo) *Voila (solo) *My Lady (reprise)(duet) Lillian Russell (1940) *Adored One (solo) *Blue Lovebird (solo) Down Argentine Way (1940) *Down Argentine Way (duet) That Night in Rio (1941) *Chica Chica Boom Chic (duet) *Copyright 1941 (solo) *They Met in Rio (A Midnight Serenade)(duet) *Boa Noite (Good-Night)(contains solo lines) *Finale Moon Over Miami (1941) *You Started Something (reprise)(solo) *Is That Good? (duet) *Loveliness and Love Kiss the Boys Goodbye (1941) *I'll Never Let a Day Pass By (duet) *Find Yourself a Melody (reprise) Something to Shout About (1943) *You'd Be So Nice to Come Home To (duet) Greenwich Village (1944) *Swingin' Down the Lane (duet) *When You Wore a Tulip and I Wore a Big Red Rose (contains solo lines) It's in the Bag! (1945) *The Curse of an Aching Heart Slightly French (1949) *Let's Fall in Love (duet) Cocoon (1985) *I'm in the Mood for Love (solo) *Some Enchanted Evening (solo) Stage Hazel Flagg (1954) *How Do You Speak to an Angel? (solo) *Money Burns a Hole in My Pocket (solo) *Finale Silk Stockings (1955)(originated the role) *Paris Loves Lovers (duet) *All of You (solo) *All of You (Reprise)(solo) *As on Through the Seasons We Sail (duet) *Silk Stockings (solo) *Finale Goldilocks (1958)(originated the role) *No One'll Ever Love You (duet) *There Never Was a Woman (solo) *I Can't Be in Love (solo) 13 Daughters (1961)(originated the role) *House on the Hill (solo) *13 Daughters (contains solo lines) *You Set My Heart to Music (contains solo lines) *13 Daughters (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Oriental Plan (solo) *House on the Hill (Reprise)(solo) *My Hawaii (Reprise) I Married an Angel (1964) *Did You Ever Get Stung? (contains solo lines) *I Married an Angel (solo) *How Was I To Know? (duet) *Spring is Here (solo) *Spring is Here (Reprise)(duet) *Finale How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (1966) *Been a Long Day (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Grand Old Ivy (duet) *Love From a Heart of Gold (duet) Henry, Sweet Henry (1967)(originated the role) *Pillar to Post (duet) *To Be Artistic (duet) No, No, Nanette (1972) *I Want to Be Happy (contains solo lines) Mame (1978) *We Need a Little Christmas (contains solo lines) *Mame (contains solo lines) *Finale Act II Gallery amechebob.jpg|'Bob Harris' in One in a Million. amechemacrae.jpg|'George Macrae' in You Can't Have Everything. amecheoleary.jpg|'Jack O'Leary' in In Old Chicago. amechehall.jpg|'Jimmy Hall' in Happy Landing. amechedwyer.jpg|'Charlie Dwyer' in Alexander's Ragtime Band. amechegaston.jpg|'Gaston D'Artagnan' in The Singing Musketeer. amecheedward.jpg|'Edward Solomon' in Lillian Russell. amechequintana.jpg|'Ricardo Quintana' in Down Argentine Way. amechelarry.jpg|'Larry Martin' in That Night in Rio. amecheoneil.jpg|'Phil O'Neil' in Moon Over Miami. amechelloyd.jpg|'Lloyd Lloyd' in Kiss the Boys Goodbye. Amechedouglas.jpg|'Ken Douglas' in Something to Shout About. Amecheharvey.jpg|'Kenneth Harvey' in Greenwich Village. Amechefloog.jpg|'Fred F. Trumble Flooge' in It's in the Bag! Amechegayle.jpg|'John Gayle' in Slightly French. Amechesteve.jpg|'Steve Canfield' in Silk Stockings. Amecheorient.jpg|'Henry Orient' in Henry, Sweet Orient. amechejimmy.jpg|'Jimmy Smith' in No, No, Nanette. amecheselwyn.jpg|'Art Selwyn' in Cocoon. Ameche, Don Ameche, Don